


Sweet Chaos

by Kangsta



Category: VICTON (Band)
Genre: Another Attempt at Humor, BFF Hanse/Byungchan, Chan is mentioned, Fluff, ImSumSub are roommates, M/M, Meet-Ugly, Minor Han Seungwoo/Kang Seungsik, Minor Heo Chan/Jung Subin, Seungwoo is also mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-12
Updated: 2020-08-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:14:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25857247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kangsta/pseuds/Kangsta
Summary: Subin would tell you he was the reason they are here now, Sejun would like to disagree; punching Byungchan had nothing to do with Subin.
Relationships: Choi Byungchan/Im Sejun
Comments: 6
Kudos: 32





	Sweet Chaos

"I'm going to teach him a lesson Subin, just you wait!" Sejun reassured while fast-walking toward the cafeteria.

Subin rolled his eyes "There is no need to get revenge. It's just a stupid assignment and he's an upperclassman, he said__

"I'm sure it was just an excuse." He turned to Subin while walking backward, "I'm going to hit him like thi__

His fist froze in the air as he felt he has hit something or rather some _one_ , he decided when he heard them groan in pain.

"I'm so sorry! ARE YOU OKAY?"

Sejun started panicking when the guy didn't answer him, doubled over in pain with both his hands covering his face.

"Wow, I can't believe you actually hit someone."

"It's him!?" Sejun eyes widened "I didn't want to really hit him!" He looked from Subin to another boy who was laughing loudly beside him "What do I do!?"

"First, calm down. Secondly, I didn’t sa__"

"I can't calm down! Look at him! He is in pain!" Sejun took a hold of his hands, trying to pull them away to see how severe the damage was but suddenly he was stopped by the guy himself. He held out one hand telling him to stop while still holding his nose with the other one.

He finally let go, shaking his head as if he was trying to get rid of pain and let out a breath. His face, especially his nose was red; either from the pressure of his hands or the impact. "Don't you look where you are going? You can't just throw your hands in some random direction when you're in a crowded area!"

Sejun was taken aback so he just mumbled a bashful "I'm sorry."

The other boy visibly deflated when Sejun didn’t fight back. He looked away while sniffling “It’s… fine I guess.”

Sejun grinned, scratching at his cheek. “I mean you kinda deserved it anyway.”

“What do you mean?”

Sejun frowned and pointed a finger at the taller guy in accusation, “You dumped all your work on Subin.”

“Who is Subin?”

“Byungchan,” Hanse leaned toward him while Sejun was looking at them with confused eyes and said, “I think he’s the one who’s experiencing second-hand embarrassment right now.” He then pointed at Subin.

“You don’t even know him!?”

Subin, who didn’t know if he wanted to laugh or die of embarrassment, pulled at Sejun’s arm. “Hyung! He isn’t my partner!”

Sejun tilted his head “What?” He was still confused. If this guy wasn’t the project partner; then….. his eyes widened. He had just hit someone and told them that they deserved it. He turned away from Subin and looked at the two boys staring at them in wonder. The shorter one was obviously failing at keeping in his laughter because Sejun could see his lips twitching. The taller one, Byungchan as his friend called him, was staring at him with amusement; his arms crossed over his chest now that he was sure Sejun has messed up. Sejun could feel his face turn hot with shame. “I’m sorry!” He squawked, grabbed Subin, and ran away in the opposite direction as fast as possible.

“Hanse, did that just happen?”

Hanse burst into laughter, “Yeah. That was an interesting guy.”

Byungchan turned to, once again, look at the two boys who were running away “He sure was.”

When Sejun saw Byungchan jumping on the train just before the doors close, he didn’t think he’d choose to sit beside him. There was no other vacant seat though so he sighed and tried to wipe his, admittedly handsome, amused face from his memory so he wouldn’t feel as embarrassed. He hugged his backpack close to his chest and took a big bite of his bread, trying to avoid looking at Byungchan at all costs.

“Hey.”

He squeezed his eyes shut for a moment before looking at the taller guy in embarrassment and mumbled a quick “Hi.” Before looking away awkwardly. They stayed silent after that, which was what Sejun preferred too. It’s going to be a peaceful ride and then he’d go straight to bed when he arrives and forget this even happened. At least that’s what he hoped for before he felt Byungchan shaking violently beside him. Startled by the sudden movement, Sejun turned toward him, “WHAT IS IT? ARE YOU OKAY?”

Byungchan opened his eyes, looking at him in confusion before noticing the shaken look on Sejun’s face “Ah did I do it again? I’m alright. It’s just a sleeping habit.”

Sejun shook his head, not believing how calm he was acting while Sejun's heart was beating so fast he thought he’s going to have a heart attack. He was so scared the other boy is going to die and he acts like it’s the most normal thing in the world. What kind of sleeping habit even is that?

“I’m sorry if I scared you.”

“It’s okay. Shouldn’t you visit a doctor or something for that?”

Byungchan laughed “It’s really nothing serious. It happens sometimes when I’m too tired.”

Sejun nodded but still kept on glancing to his left to check on him every few seconds.

“Should we call it even now?” Byungchan laughed and held his hand out “I’m Byungchan.”

Sejun finally grinned and shook the hand offered to him, “Sejun.”

That’s how they kind of became friends. Byungchan doesn’t particularly like to call them friends because what if they stay just that? Just friends.

Byungchan stared at the condoms scattered on the ground in alarm and then at his surroundings. His eyes then caught on familiar eyes staring at him.

He cringed. From all people that could have seen him, it had to be the one he is crushing on. Not that he was the only one though; other students passed by while staring at him. Some even turned to whisper, rather loudly, to their companions.

"I swear it’s not mine."

The passing students just looked away and started walking away faster but some who knew him just giggled while he tried to pick everything up as fast as possible.

"Yeah sure."

Great.

Fantastic!

"They are not!!" Byungchan whined pitifully. "It was__"

One of the passersby piped up "He is saving them for his date."

Byungchan head snapped up to see who dared to say that.

"Hanse!"

"Date?" Sejun’s eyes lit up from hearing the new information.

"Yeah. He has been crushing on this guy since… has it been a month?"

Byungchan stumbled, trying to stand up "Hanse, Shut up!"

"You shut up, I'm tired of hearing about him. Do something!"

Sejun moved closer with a grin "Oh there really is a ‘him’?"

Byungchan glared at Hanse "There is no one."

Hanse smirked "Oh, there certainly is a ‘him’. Byungchan has been infatuated with him for a while now." He pushed Byungchan away, wrapping an arm around Sejun’s shoulder and walking away; leaving Byungchan to stare after them helplessly. Maybe he should do something about it after all.

The next time they meet is not what any of them expected. It was already dark in the room so Byungchan didn't even notice him at first. He was just trying to enjoy the movie, eating his popcorn when he felt someone grabbing at his arm. He jumped, turning toward the person beside him only to be even more surprised. It was Lim Sejun, clinging to his arm like his life depended on it but he was still staring at the screen in front of them. It took a while for him to realize he was still holding on and pulled away, apologizing quickly but still not looking at him.

It didn't end there though. For every remotely scary scene that happened, Sejun was suddenly on him. It even got worse as he was now hiding his face in Byungchan's shoulder.

Byungchan stared at him in confusion, the person on his other side seemed to be with him. Why did Sejun keep on taking his hand? Why was he even watching this movie when he was so scared of it? He looked at the boy on Sejun's other side, he seemed to be immersed in the film since he hasn't even noticed Sejun jumping every once in a while, munching on his popcorn with his eyes glued to the big screen. Byungchan was brought out of his observation when Sejun moved to pull his hand away, probably getting ready to apologize again. Byungchan let out an annoyed breath and tightened his hold on Sejun's hand. "Just hold on if you're that scared, idiot."

Sejun finally looked up at him, squinting to see his face "Byungchan?" he whispered and tried to pull away again. His face was probably red from embarrassment, Byungchan grinned. If Sejun thought he was going to tease him about this later, he was right.

"Let go." He whisper-shouted, trying to get his hand out of Byungchan's grip.

Someone from behind them interrupted whatever Byungchan was going to say "Hey get out if you wanna talk!" "Yeah, we are trying to watch this thing!"

Byungchan shrugged "Sure."

He stood up, pulling Sejun up with him, and walked out.

"Hey what are you doing!? The movie is not over yet!"

Byungchan scoffed "Don't pretend you liked it when your eyes were closed half the time." He leaned against the wall "I literally saved you."

"Yeah, thanks but I'm going back in." Byungchan stopped him again.

"Why did you even choose this one? You should have just watched the romance one."

"He had already bought the tickets when he told me," Sejun said with a pout.

"You should have told him you can't watch these kinds of things."

Sejun sighed and sat down on the nearby bench "Wouldn't it be a bad impression for the first date?"

Byungchan shrugged and dropped down beside him "I kinda shouted at my crush when I first met him so I don't really know about that." Seeing Sejun looking at him in surprise he laughed "What?"

"You just don't seem like the type."

"Type? What type?"

"I don't know, I thought you know? I thought you'd be really sweet to the people you like? You__ Why would you even fight with the person you like? You're supposed to do things that get you closer to them!!"

"It wasn’t a fight, it was a misunderstanding."

Sejun hummed "Is it the one Hanse mentioned before?”

Byungchan swiped a hand over his face, "Yeah. Nothing is going to come out of it though."

"Ah, he likes someone else?" Sejun stared at Byungchan's thoughtful face, tilting his head when he didn't get an answer. "Or is he already dating someone?"

Byungchan looked away from him "I thought so? But it seems like I lost my chance while being jealous over nothing."

Sejun frowned "If it was nothing then you can confess now."

"I saw him on a date." Byungchan sighed "This time for real."

Sejun looked to be very sad for him, which Byungchan had mixed feelings about. Should he be happy that he cared? Or dejected that he didn’t care enough?

“It’s okay.” He smiled. “I will forget about it soon.”

Sejun was still looking at him worriedly, making Byungchan laugh. “I’m fine!”

“Do you want to__

“Hey, are you trying to ditch me?”

Sejun squeaked loudly in shock and looked up at his date “No! I was scared of the movie.”

The guy frowned at him but then held Sejun’s hand “You should have told me.”

“It’s okay. You wanted to watch it.”

Byungchan coughed to get their attention “I better go. Have fun.” Sejun looked like he was contemplating with himself, Byungchan wondered what he wanted to say earlier but it probably wasn’t that important now. He waved at the couple and walked off. Maybe he could ask Hanse and Seungwoo to go out somewhere with him. Yeah, maybe seeing friends helps to get his mind off this.

“I like Byungchan,” Sejun announced as soon as he arrived home, flopping on the couch beside Subin.

Subin didn’t even raise his head, just said a monotone “Wow! Congrats.” While his hands were still working on typing as fast as he could. He had an assignment due for his afternoon class and he should send it in before the class starts. As much as he wants to tease Sejun, he can’t let himself care for his roommate’s love life at the moment.

Sejun whined and looked at his other roommate pitifully “Seungsik Hyung, tell me what to do?”

Seungsik turned on his chair and looked at him with confused eyes “Who is Byungchan? You said things didn’t work out with your date.”

“They’re different people and that date was almost two weeks ago hyung!”

“Oh? How did you meet?”

Seeing as Sejun was having a hard time trying to explain, Subin mumbled “Sejun hyung punched him.”

“You punched someone!?” Seungsik exclaimed but then looked at Subin “Also, focus on your work Subin. You only have 3 hours.” The sound of typing on the keyboard got louder again as Subin’s speed increased while Sejun stood up to change his clothes.

“It wasn’t intentional. We are friends now.”

“Just tell him then.”

“I would but I think he likes someone already.”

Subin scoffed “Well _I_ think__

Seungsik interrupted him with a warning tone “Subin!”

“Oh right. Three hours.”

Seungsik shook his head, an amused smile playing on his lips despite trying to look annoyed. “You could still confess though. Are you even sure he likes someone else?”

“Hyung, our friendship would be ruined! And yes he told me himself.”

Seungsik raised an eyebrow, “So what now? You’re gonna hide your feelings?”

Sejun sighed, he knew he wasn’t very good at hiding things but he could try. He shrugged and pulled a new shirt on, “I could also avoid him. Hmm? What do you think?”

“What’s the point of being scared of ruining your friendship then?”

“Good point.” He actually sounded to be thinking it over, which made Seungsik hopeful, “I’m still doing it.”

Seungsik deflated, “That’s not gonna fix it, Sejun.”

“Yes, Sejun. He’s talking from experience, Sejun.”

“Subin!”

“What? Am I lying?” Subin smiled sweetly, ignoring Seungsik’s petulant “If I didn’t avoid that one, I wouldn’t be with Seungwoo now.” He continued, “Also, my class just got canceled so_” He closed his laptop and put it aside, “_ don’t worry.”

Sejun grinned “Perfect, come help me decide.”

“I already said it, hyung. Avoiding him won’t help you.”

“I can’t tell him. What if he hates me?”

“You literally hit him in the face and that didn’t make him hate you! What makes you think he’ll hate you now?”

Seungsik nodded, “Just do it for yourself. If it doesn’t go well, you can move on with no regrets.”

Sejun let out a breath and pouted, “I don’t know. I think I’ll wait until after exams and then do it.”

Subin just sighed and Seungsik said, “Okay, whatever makes you feel better.”

Byungchan was certain that Sejun was _not_ avoiding him.

“The unanswered texts are saying something else.” Hanse has said which Byungchan decided to ignore, because why would Sejun avoid him? He hasn’t done anything.

Alright maybe Sejun wasn’t answering his texts but maybe he was busy, or he just wasn’t in the mood to talk to anyone; and when he did answer him, it wasn’t his usual way of talking. Byungchan was getting kind of worried, had Sejun found out about his feeling and simply didn’t want to talk to him anymore? How could he have found out though? He didn’t say anything, he hasn’t been avoiding talking about feelings for this. 

That was until he saw him in the campus area. Actually, Hanse was the one who noticed him, Byungchan was too busy grumbling about one of his classes.

“Isn’t that Sejun?”

His head snapped at the direction Hanse was pointing at, he was walking out of the library while talking with his friends animatedly, probably happy to be able to speak freely after hours of trying to be quiet. Byungchan recognized one of them as Subin, the boy he was with at their first meeting, the other one was not familiar though. He frowned when he saw Sejun clinging to the unfamiliar guy’s arm, seemingly acting cute, “Did I just lose my chance again?”

“I told you, the unread texts meant something.”

Hanse grabbed Byungchan’s arm in a firm grip and said, “Let’s go say hi.”

“What? Hanse!”

Hanse was already pulling him across the campus toward the trio. “Hey! Subin! Sejun!”

The two looked over at them in confusion before realizing who was calling them. Byungchan thought he saw Sejun’s face lit up when their eyes met but he must have imagined that because a moment later, he was looking away from him. Byungchan looked at Subin and the other person, “Hi.”

Hanse nudged Subin, “Don’t you want to introduce your friend?”

“This is Seungsik Hyung.”

Seungsik smiled sweetly, “Nice to meet you.” and oh no how can he hate him now?

They continued walking together for a while, Byungchan was contemplating if he should ask Sejun about his weird behavior or not. Maybe he shouldn’t, he seemed to have a lot on his mind. He hasn’t moved from Seungsik’s side even once but he wasn’t acting weird anymore. He seemed to be his usual self and joked around with them.

“The stress of finals has been driving Sejun nuts.” He heard Subin tell Hanse. “We’re getting affected too though since he’s been extra clingy.”

Yes, Sejun has been busy and he has been overthinking for no reason.

Before separating ways, Byungchan tugged at Sejun’s hand and told him, “Take care. Don’t worry too much, you’ll do well.”

Hanse smirked playfully when the trio left, “So__”

“I should have hugged him.”

Sejun dragged his feet through the seven eleven aisles, he wasn’t worried about not noticing the item he wanted. He has bought it enough times to know the way by heart. He wasn’t in a good mood, he was having a hard time cramming for two of his remaining finals only for a new assignment to pop out of nowhere. Well, it wasn’t really out of nowhere, he just realized he has forgotten all about it when a classmate brought it up in their group chat.

Here he was, after hours of going through books and websites and writing whatever he found useful to be edited later, trying to buy his favorite food to cheer himself up. He didn’t even have Subin or Seungsik to cuddle with and comfort himself. They thought they wouldn’t be able to concentrate if they stayed at the same place, which was correct, and decided to study at different places. Seungsik was becoming one with the library at this point with the amount of time he spent there while Subin went to his boyfriend’s place to study, which Sejun thought wasn’t any better than staying at their apartment. Sejun couldn’t study anywhere else than their apartment so he was the one who could stay.

He hasn’t even changed out of the clothes he had on since two? Three days ago. His most comfortable hoodie with his favorite pair of checkered shorts. He had just fixed the hood over his head and tied the strings to at least hide his unkempt hair before going out.

Sejun stopped, eyes lighting up when he saw his favorite strawberry flavored snack sitting in the shelf in front of him. He stretched a hand out to grab one, or two because he’d probably need it again, but someone else picked it up before him. He stared at the now empty space, hands still held out, but there wasn’t any left. He was embarrassed that his eyes were filling with tears just because the last one of his snacks was snatched by someone else. His delicious strawberry flavored gummies, the only thing he thought would get him through this horrible day was out of reach now. Sejun looked up at the _thief_ with all the anger he could muster up, hoping his glasses were enough to hide his glassy eyes.

He hadn’t expected to be met with Byungchan’s grinning face. Byungchan wasn’t looking at him though, he was busy staring at the pack of gummies in his hand. The grin fell right off his face when he looked up and their eyes met so Sejun thought that the glasses must have been useless after all.

“Sejun? Are you okay?”

“No.”

“Do you want a hug?”

“… Yes”

Byungchan wrapped an arm around Sejun’s shoulder, pulling him close, he didn’t know just how close he could be to him before exposing himself. Sejun sighed in annoyance and grabbed Byungchan’s other arm, pulling it over his shoulder and then wrapping his arms around Byungchan’s waist tightly. He leaned his head against the taller boy’s shoulder, closing his eyes, he let out a shaky breath when he felt him caressing his head gently.

Any other day and he would probably be embarrassed by hugging someone in the middle of a grocery store but now he could care less. He needed to hold someone close and be held by them to calm down.

They’ve stood like that for a while before Sejun slowly pulled away. He sniffled and said, “You like those gummies?”

Byungchan looked down at the pack gummies in his hand, “Yeah?”

“Okay. Why do we keep on meeting at weird times?” He sniffled again, “Thanks for the hug. I should go, I have__ two exams.” Sejun waved, trying to smile at the same time as he was wiping a few stray tears away.

“Do you want to share them?”

“What?”

Byungchan waved the package in front of him, “Let’s share gummies.”

Sejun smiled in response, Byungchan assumed it was probably the first actual smile of that day and it somehow made him happy that he was the cause. Well, the strawberry gummies were the real reason but he wanted to take some credit for it too.

“Do you need any help? I don’t know anything about biology but I could help in___ typing? Are you going to type it out again?” Byungchan asked when they were walking back toward the apartment buildings.

Sejun laughed “Thanks. I’ll handle it.” He bit on his gummy, “I just needed to chew my frustration away.”

Byungchan was determined to not meet Sejun in an awkward situation again, at least this time. He wanted to ask him out in a normal setting. That’s why he made this perfect plan to ask him to go out to a café. The place was pretty and they served good food. He would even share food with Sejun; Sejun will definitely fall in love with him. Yes, nothing could go wrong.

Apparently, a lot of things could go wrong.

Byungchan froze when he saw anyone’s worst nightmare for a first date standing behind the counter. He should have done his research, he should have checked the staff, he should have chosen another café. Why didn’t he ask Sejun to go to a themed coffee shop instead? They could have gone to a cat café, that would have been more fun and the chances of seeing his _ex-girlfriend_ would have reduced to zero percent because she hated cats. It was too late now, she had noticed them entering and the widening of her eyes showed that she has recognized him.

Byungchan wanted to disappear from embarrassment when he heard her say “Hey Byungchan.”

“…. Nari.”

Sejun looked at them curiously, Byungchan hoped he doesn’t ask what he thought he was going to ask, “Oh, you’re friends?”

She was pretty cheerful when she said, “We dated for a while in the past.” Byungchan flinched at the words and quickly glanced at Sejun, noticing this she suddenly looked apologetic. “I’m sorry. Are you on a date?”

Sejun smiled, “No, don’t worry about it. We’re just friends.”

Nari nodded slowly, looking at Byungchan who just sighed in defeat.

Byungchan knew Sejun would say it eventually but he didn’t think it’d happen as soon as they sat down.

“Do you still like her?”

Byungchan looked at him with pursed lips before saying firmly, “No. It happened so long ago.”

Sejun shrugged, “I thought maybe you chose this café because of her.”

“I didn’t know she works here.”

Sejun leaned forward and tilted his head curiously, “You come here often though.”

“I’ve never seen her here before. She either started just recently or I just didn’t come by on her shifts.”

“I thought maybe you’re gonna talk about her the whole time and ask her out again and ride off into the sunset or something.”

“Where did you get that idea?”

“I was reading these disastrous first date stories last night and this story was on the list.” Sejun shrugged like he didn’t care if he did that, “I thought you are going to do that to me.”

“I wouldn’t do that to you__ wait,” Byungchan also leaned forward and folded his arms on the table, “Did you think this was a date?”

Sejun quickly leaned back and away from him, eyes widening when he realized what he has said, “What? No, I was just bored and read some stuff on the internet.”

Not wanting to lose another opportunity, Byungchan continued, “Ahh, that’s a shame. I thought we were on the same page.”

Sejun looked embarrassed when he asked, “This is a date?”

Byungchan leaned his head on his hand and smiled at him, “Would you like it to be?”

“I didn’t know this was a date, I just__” Sejun stopped and stared at Byungchan who was looking at him fondly. Finally, a smile bloomed across his face, “ Yes.”

Byungchan grinned, “Perfect.” Suddenly remembering their previous talk, he added, “Seriously though, I promise none of those stories would happen.”

Sejun laughed, “Considering our history of embarrassing moments, I wouldn’t let my guard down.”

After that, it was more comfortable. Even if they didn’t exactly confess, they finally knew their feelings weren’t unrequired after all. It was okay though, Byungchan thought. It was them. He could say it later, he could do this slowly, as long as they got to have fun along the way. He smiled to himself and watched Sejun eat his sandwich happily. Yeah, confessing directly could wait until later.

Sejun didn’t know what possessed him but when they were leaving he turned to Nari and said, “Hey, it’s a date now so don’t get any ideas.”

“So,” Byungchan started awkwardly once they were walking back toward apartment buildings, “wanna go out again some time?”

Sejun smiled sweetly, “Yeah, sure.”

“As a date?”

“Yeah.”

“As boyfriends?”

“Yeah__ huh?”

Byungchan quickly backtracked, “I mean_ it’s an option? If you want? I just wanted to say it before anything happ___

As if on cue, suddenly he felt water being sprinkled at him from every direction. Too surprised to move, he just held up his hand to somehow prevent the water from soaking him any further. That’s until Sejun grabbed his hand and pulled him away from them. He looked at Sejun whose clothes seemed to be even wetter than his, “See? This is what I__” He was interrupted again by the now spinning water sprinkler. Byungchan groaned in annoyance, it’s just his luck that they turn it on at this time. Why did nothing ever go right for them? Was this the universe way of telling them to give up__ his train of thoughts was interrupted by the sound of Sejun’s laughter. He looked at him in disbelief, Sejun’s clothes were clinging to his body but he didn’t seem to mind; he was just giggling happily. This boy was truly amazing. “You’re so cute.”

Sejun grinned and raised a hand to carefully brush the stray wet bangs out of Byungchan’s face, making his hair more messy in the process. “You’re cuter.” Pinching his cheek, he added thoughtfully “You look like a puppy.”

“Nope.” Taking Sejun’s face in his hands and squishing his cheeks, Byungchan shook his head slightly in objection, “Just accept you’re cute.”

Well, even if the universe _was_ trying to tell him something, he was going to ignore it for the sake of this boy looking at him with the brightest, most contagious smile despite them still being in the middle of sprinklers. “Can I kiss you?”

Sejun released his cheek, his hand sliding down to circle his neck and leaning toward him a little, “Sure..”

Byungchan leaned in, one hand moving down to the base of his neck, he left a soft kiss on Sejun’s cheek before moving to his lips. He pecked his lips once and pulled away. Leaning in again, he pressed another kiss on his lips, this time firmer, before leaning back a bit to stare at him. Caressing his cheek, he smiled. This was _real_. After months of pinning, he could finally kiss Lim Sejun.

“What?”

“Nothing, I just think we should have ignored all the unfortunate stuff and did this sooner.”

“Let us kiss properly for now, you can think about that later.”

They were practically standing in the rain but Sejun felt warm as their lips met in another kiss, a _proper_ one as he had said. He felt warm as their lips gently swept against each other. He only felt warmth even when running his fingers through Byungchan’s cold wet hair. It wasn’t consuming him in flames like he might have expected. It was embracing him like his favorite hoodie, just like how it felt when Byungchan’s arms wrapped around him tightly to pull him closer to himself.

He didn’t want it to end, wanted to feel soft movements of Byungchan’s lips against his for a bit more, to be enveloped in this warmth for as long as he could. But he was running out of breath so he had to, regrettably, pull away.

They leaned their foreheads against each other, eyes still closed, trying to catch their breath.

“Be my boyfriend?”

“Yeah, I’d be your boyfriend,” Sejun said and moved to separate from Byungchan, who didn’t let go. “We are going to get sick.”

“Probably.” Byungchan grinned and leaned down to kiss his cheek again. “I won’t regret it though.”

_They did get sick._

“I knew you’d be one of those disgusting couples,” Subin said while packing his backpack. “I know Seungsik hyung will want to go somewhere with all of us in summer and I’m letting you know from now on,” he paused dramatically, “I’m going to hate it.”

Sejun lifted his face from Byungchan’s shoulder to make a face at him, “Like you and Chan aren’t cuddling every chance you get.”

“First of all, everyone wants to cuddle with me. I’m a cuddly person.”

Sejun cheered, “Yes, you are!”

Subin let out a breath in annoyance, “__ and have I ever made out with my boyfriend in front of you?”

“We didn’t _make out_.”

“You _did_.”

“We__

“We did,” Byungchan cut in, “Sorry, we got a bit carried away.”

Subin smiled in triumph “See?”

Sejun rolled his eyes, “Just get your stuff and go,” He slung his leg over Byungchan’s and smirked, “Unless you wanna see more than a little make-out session.” Byungchan laughed while Subin groaned.

“I hate you.”

“Stop lying to yourself, Subinnie.”

Subin grumbled something about annoying roommates and couples but quickly gathered everything he wanted and finally walked out of the unit.

Sejun sighed and snuggled closer to Byungchan, burying his face in his neck “We’re finally alone.”

“They will be away all weekend?”

“Yeah.”

“Seungsik?”

“Seungwoo hyung’s place. Where’s Hanse?”

“He has plans with his girlfriend.”

Sejun smiled at him, leaning forward, he wrapped an arm around Byungchan’s shoulder. Lips a breath apart, he whispered, “So we’ll really be alone. No one is going to suddenly___

The sound of frantic knocking interrupted him, they jerked away from each other and groaned. Why was this happening again? Just why!?

“I’m not going to open the door.”

“What if it’s urgent.”

“I don’t care.”

The knocking finally stopped and the door was opened. They jumped up to see who was breaking in only to see Subin looking at them from the doorway smugly. They looked at each other with matching helpless looks, what did they even do to deserve this. Turning to Subin, they waited for him to say his plans were cancelled. Instead, Subin broke into a fit of giggles and waved at them mischievously, before closing the door again. It took a moment for Sejun and Byungchan’s brains to catch up on what had just happened.

“JUNG SUBIN!”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed~  
> I was actually going to end after the kissing part but I just had to have Subin interrupting them for the heck of it :D  
>  DON'T FORGET TO STREAM SACRIFICE


End file.
